The Bet
by LightCookie
Summary: Sonny makes a bet with Chad that she pretty much enjoys, even though she loses. Channy one-shot.


**A/N: Another small FanFic I wrote, only because I was bored. I'm working on another story now but I wanted to write a cute fluffy story, Enjoy! Also TriDark=Twilight!! Just saying 'cause it will be mentioned.**

**The Bet**

**Chad entered the cafeteria only to find Sonny with a notebook on her lap and a pencil in her hand. **

"**Where is everyone?" Chad asked as he looked around.**

**Sonny looked up at Chad, "It's still early for lunch. I just came here to think of an idea for a new sketch." She looked back to her notebook, still trying to think hard.**

"**And so thinking in the dark helps you?" Chad smirked at her as he leaned onto the wall with his arms crossed.**

"**Yeah!" Sonny said, still looking at her notebook.**

"**And so you didn't want to work in another room when already. No ones here!" His voice got a little louder.**

"**Yeah I know that. My mom is doing this big spring cleaning so I couldn't think straight. That's why I came here!" Sonny looked up at Chad. "Why are you here?" she asked.**

"**Same with my mom so I wanted to come here." Chad looked around.**

"**I didn't know you like to come here?" Sonny smiled.**

"**Not all the time but if I'm ever bored, I just come here." Chad smiled back.**

"**Well I'm over-busy! I have to make up a new sketch in two days. So here in the dark, it's pleasant." Sonny got back to staring at her notebook.**

"**You know what else is good to do in the dark?" Chad started to get closer, with a smirk on his face. Sonny looked up, disgusted.**

"**If you think about kissing me, you got another thing coming." Sonny glared at him, pointing her pencil at him.**

"**You know I always wonder how your able to get away the CDC charm. Wait what am I saying, no one can get away from the CDC charm." Chad sat next to her, his arms crossed.**

"**Except for **_**me**_**!" Sonny sang as she stared at her notebook.**

"**Really Sonny, **_**really**_**?" Chad raised one of his eyebrows.**

"**Yes, **_**really**_**!" Sonny quickly replied.**

"**Are you challenging the CDC charm?" Chad smiled. **

**Sonny placed her notebook and pencil on the table, sighed then spoke, "Yeah! Are **_**you**_** challenging the awesome Munroe?" Sonny smirked back.**

"**Well, well, well, I guess we have a bet!" Chad declared.**

"**Chad why would I **_**want**_** to make a bet with you? We all know whose going to win!" Sonny pointed a finger at her.**

"**Well looks like someone's afraid to fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said in a high tone. He was right though except for one thing, Sonny **_**is**_** in love with Chad.**

"**Fine! Only to make you shut up!" Sonny gave up, "So what's the deal?"**

"**Easy! I'll put my CDC charm, plus a little extra!" Sonny rolled her eyes but Chad continued, "And you'll have to try **_**not**_** to kiss me until midnight. If you kiss me, you'll have to tell everyone that you and me are a couple and in love, big time!" Sonny shivered on that idea, but wasn't going to back down. Chad continued, "If you **_**don't **_**kiss me, which is of course completely impossible, then I'll be a chicken the whole day and be on Mackenzie Falls saying Sonny Munroe is the best person ever." Chad look like he wanted to take that back but Sonny nodded her head, smiling.**

**Sonny was thinking, **_**Chad in a chicken suit, telling everyone I was the best person ever, especially on Mackenzie Falls!! I had to do it!**_

"**So do we have a deal?" Chad finally asked.**

"**Deal! And good luck trying to find a chicken suit 'cause your going to need it when I win!" Sonny shook Chad's hand in agreement.**

"**And good luck trying to find a way of telling people that we're in love!" Chad brought his hand back to his side with Sonny doing the same with her.**

"**Fine!" Sonny said.**

"**Fine!" Chad retorted.**

"**Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**Good!!"**

"_**Good**_**!!"**

"**So we're good?" Sonny finally said after the little argument.**

**Chad leaned in, so close that both their foreheads were touching. "Oh we're so good." Chad whispered. Sonny shivered as his breath blew into her face, which was more like "Let the games begin!".**

**Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and lead her to the Mackenzie Falls lounge. It was dark because the lights weren't turned on.**

"**Since we're both here, we might as well watch a movie." Chad smiled pleasantly. Sonny tried her best to act normal as she can.**

"**Um, okay I guess, but later I gotta go think of a new sketch so we can't stay long. Got it?" Sonny placed her notebook and pencil on a side table next to the couch.**

"**Whatever you say Sonshine!" He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He then got a DVD to watch. **

**Sonny narrowed her eyes in disgust **_**Oh so now he is acting so cute and charming! Yeah good luck Cooper!!**_** Sonny thought as she sat down on the couch, facing the big plasma screen T.V. Chad put a movie into the DVD player.**

"**Really Chad? TriDark? I thought you hate Jackson Tyler?" Sonny asked.**

"**I do. But seeing him somewhere else other then L.A. as a vampire is way better then I expected to be!!" He sat down next to Sonny, and it was **_**right**_** next to Sonny.**

**Sonny tried not to shiver or fidget, knowing that Chad will figure out and make her weak. The movie started and it seemed pretty normal. To frienemys watching a movie on a Sunday, where no one was there. Yeah it was okay, for Chad anyway. As the movie went along, Chad started to extend his arm across Sonny, then wrapped around Sonny's back, placing it on her shoulder (and it wasn't the shoulder that was next to Chad's!!). Sonny noticed right after he put his arm around her. She felt as if her stomach just dropped but she showed no expression. But inside her mind, she was nervous and fidgety, and desperate for Chad. But Sonny, out of nowhere, rested her head on his shoulder as if she didn't mind at all. Chad didn't feel a thing and didn't bother, only 'cause he was too eager that he will win. Sonny in the other hand; her hands started to get clammy, she felt as if she was ready to melt into his arms. She turned to face him as he did the same. Sonny couldn't help but fall into his ocean blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him badly but couldn't. Chad smiled at her, pulling her more closer to him. Sonny quickly swallowed then turned to face the screen. **

**Chad sighed, "Face it Sonny, you're falling for me." he whispered.**

**Sonny shook her head and rolled her eyes then kept on focusing on the movie, or at least trying to.**

**As the movie went on, Chad slowly pulled her closer and little by little, she try not snap. Right until Jackson Tyler passionately kisses the human girl, Sonny couldn't help but not watch it. She turned to face Chad, who was smiling at her.**

"**Are you g-giving up a-anytime s-soon." Sonny tried not to crack on the words, but Chad clearly saw it.**

"**Nope." He just said, then gazed into her chocolate brown eyes while she stared into his blue eyes.**

**This time she couldn't take it anymore, this time she **_**really**_** need to end the stupid bet. But then again, she couldn't. But she finally snapped.**

**Chad slowly leaned, about to whisper something, until Sonny, without hesitation, pulled Chad's lips to hers. She suddenly wanted to stop but she couldn't. She felt such electricity as they kissed, that she wanted to continue. Chad didn't even bother stopping as well, he just wrapped his arms tightly around Sonny's waist, trying to pull her closer. Sonny wrapped one arm around his neck, twirling with his hair, while the other hand was placed on Chad's cheek. At first the kiss was more like a peck, until Chad made it more passionate. Finally after a few minutes of a serious make-out session, both pulled apart for air. But Sonny didn't want to, she wanted more. Chad chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.**

"**I knew you wouldn't resist the CDC charm." He whispered.**

"**And you couldn't resist yourself from stopping." She whispered back.**

"**Ha! I win!" Chad cheered in happiness.**

"**Fine you win!" Sonny rolled her eyes.**

"**And so tomorrow morning, you gotta make an announcement about our little **_**relationship**_**!" He smirked at her.**

"**Or…we could keep it a secret for awhile." Sonny suggested.**

**Chad rolled his eyes. "No way Munroe! You promised on this bet and you'll keep your promise. Chad Dylan Cooper does not-"**

"**Oh Chad just shut up and kiss me already!!" Sonny whined as she rolled her eyes at him.**

**Chad laughed as Sonny grabbed his tie and brought his lips to her. **


End file.
